Reliving and Revenge
by Itzmeall
Summary: Ash's friends, turned his backs on him, telling that he'll give up on his dream, betrayed and attacked him, but the Legendary Pokémons came, rescued and protected Ash, a year later, with together of his Pokémon and Legendary Pokémons, Ash called 'Alpha Satoshi' will show them wrong. Aurumshipping (Ash x Arceus)
1. At Loss, Return and Revival

**_Hello there everybody._**

**_This is something I wanted to create, and I'm losing focus on making 'The Adventure Goes On'. And of course this is my first betrayal story, to be precise. As I've seen many kind of betrayal stories, I was completely focused on this task. And I rather create one to remove it from my head, and continue._**

**_And I don't know, maybe I will put on hold of 'The Adventure Goes On' and focus on this. But that doesn't complain that I'm stopping the story, it's just that people goes racist to authors that making that story good and never finishes, just on hold, more updates to this... And pretty much else that will go on the future..._**

* * *

**_Since this story continues to the Region of Unova, and Ash has control of his aura since on his travelling. And by the use of his aura, he can understood poke-speech, and Telepathy well pretty much Legendaries use that for communication through humans._**

* * *

Since the summary is limited, I'll put the summaries on top and here too :

_Ash's friends, turned his backs on him,telling that he'll give up on his dream, and attacked him, but the Legendary Pokémons came, rescued and protected Ash, a year later, with together of his Pokémon and Legendary Pokémons, Ash called 'Ashton Satoshi' will show them wrong. Aurumshipping (Ash x Arceus)_

* * *

_**( A/N : Since Ash got control of his aura, he can do aura attacks, and this is also will be used at reviving Latios, but no offense, I want to be all the Legendary Pokémon present, and I mean all of them. )**_

* * *

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, anything."**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : At Loss, Return and Revival**

* * *

_Time : 10:00 AM_

"Snivy is unable to battle, Lucario and Cameron wins." The referee announced, the crowd cheered, went wild at the victory of Cameron.

"Nice work, Lucario." Cameron cheered for Lucario, who he smiled in victory.

Ash picked up Snivy. "You did great, Snivy." Ash commented, Snivy smiled in return and hugged Ash. "Return, I'll get you to the Pokémon Center." Snivy was engulfed in a red light and went inside the pokeball.

* * *

_At the Pokémon Center..._

Ash walked inside the Pokémon Center and healed his six knocked down Pokémon.

When he got all his Pokémon, he decided to leave, when Cameron came in. "Hey, Ash."

"Hey Cameron, what happened?" Ash smiled and asked.

"Well, I lost against Virgil, man it was a tough battle." Cameron remarked.

"Well, you did your best." Ash commented.

"Hey, thanks Ash, that was a great battle." Cameron thanked him.

Ash smiled. "That was a great battle too." He hand-shaked with Cameron. "Have you seen Iris and Cilan anyways?"

Cameron shook his head. "No, Ash, since I lost, I've not seen them on the bleachers."

"Ohhh, ok..." Ash said disappointedly. "Well, if you see them for me, say goodbye me to them, I gotta go now Cameron."

Ash sprinted down out of the Pokémon Center. "Take care Ash." Cameron yelled, which Ash turned wave back.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

Ash and Pikachu were running to the docks of Vetress City, he and Pikachu aboarded a ship to Kanto, Pallet Town.

"Can't wait to get home right Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squealed. He and Pikachu were walking around the deck of the ship, seeing the ship moving from the high blue open seas at 20 knot speed, passing every water type Pokémon seen.

He and Pikachu went down the corridor to the party room, where there's a party for everyone and foods. He and Pikachu let themselves eat, and talk to people.

_Time : 4:00 PM ( Past 6 hours )_

And after **6 hours**, the captain spoke to the loudspeaker. "Attention Passengers, as we are currently low on fuel, we will me a quick stop on Altomare, Johto. People will get out of the ship to explore Altomare, while the maintenance crew will fix and refuel and we will leave an hour. We will be docking at Altomare at 3 minutes, please carry your valuable things with you. Thank you for the short notice."

Ash remembered the last time he went at Altomare, that was 4 years ago, saving Latios from the two Rocket Grunts from controlling the DMA, as Latios sacrificed his very life to save Altomare from the giant tidal wave or 'Tsunami'.

And now this is the perfect opportunity to meet Lorenzo, Bianca and... Latias. Ash was still confused, right before he could leave, there was Bianca... or Latias in her human form which was the same as Bianca, she gave him a poster of him and Pikachu and a kiss on the lips, but Ash just stood there, completely surprised.

He rather forget that, because that the ship will dock at Altomare for repairs, as and him and Pikachu are gonna meet Lorenzo, Bianca and... Latias.

He and Pikachu went to the boarder deck as the ship docked at the pier, the platform was raised that the passengers can come off. Him and Pikachu were first to come down as well the other passengers coming down.

He sprinted to the museum, where could be possibly Lorenzo or Bianca working. At he arrived at the museum, walking inside passing through some rare displayed artifacts, paintings, fossils and glass hardware. Ash arrived at the DMA ( Defense Mechanism of Altomare ), and by luckily, saw Lorenzo, he looked a little old, like he was different from his first visit.

He approached Lorenzo. "Lorenzo!" He yelled and ran to him, this got his attention.

Lorenzo turned around and seeing an matured boy, he closely looked at him, and by to his surprise, it was Ash! "Ash, my boy, it's good to see you, and you too Pikachu."

"Nice seeing you here Lorenzo." Ash responded back, and Pikachu squealed a 'pika'. "Seeing Altomare again and safe."

"What are you doing here, Ash?" He curiously asked. He has some reasons why he came here...

"Well, I was going home back to Pallet Town by a cruise ship, but the captain announced that the ship will be repaired and refuel and it will be going an hour, so the captain insisted on all the passengers to stroll around Altomare." Ash explained the situation.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go to the secret gardens, I'm sure that Bianca and Latias will be pleased to see you again." Lorenzo stated.

"Yeah, I can still remember those good times." Ash said and thought.

"Well, let's go." Lorenzo said and lead the way and Ash followed him.

* * *

Him and Lorenzo had passed though the city streets, bridges and canals. And later which leads them to a greenhouse, where there lies the secret garden.

He and Lorenzo went inside the secret garden, as they were walking deeper inside the garden, there they saw Bianca, sitting under the tree, and by the looks of it, she's holding her sketch pad, and looking on her drawings.

Lorenzo approached her. "Bianca, my girl."

Bianca raised her head and saw her grandpa. "Hi grandpa." She greeted.

"Look who decided to come by..." Lorenzo pointed at Ash besides him.

Bianca looked at the boy, he slowly recognized him. "Ash?!" Completely surprised, seeing him matured, to proof that's him, his Pikachu is on his shoulders.

"Yup." Ash responded.

"Oh man, Latias will be surprised at this. Latias quickly come here." Bianca stood up and called/yelled for Latias...

* * *

_Latias' POV ( 3rd Person View )_

Latias was strolling around the garden, flying around the garden visible, she wasn't happy that time, since the 4 yeas, since that incident that Altomare was in peril from the tidal wave, since Ash helped Latios from the control of the DMA, and Latios sacrificed himself for Altomare to stop the tidal wave, and in the end he became the new Soul Dew.

Then he heard Bianca's voice. "Latias quickly come here." She stopped flying and heard Bianca's voice, she turned around and flew back at Bianca's direction.

Then she arrived at Bianca's place, where she found Bianca, Lorenzo and a teenager, she looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Hey Latias, guess who's is he?" Bianca giggled, Latias closely looked at the boy, his raver colored messy hair, his hazel irises, and importantly his Pikachu on his shoulders, and she came up with an conclusion. _"Ash?" _She telepathically said_._

Ash smiled. 'Yes, it's me Latias." And without warning, Latias tackled him down, which made Ash and Pikachu landed on the ground, hugging him tightly.

_"Oh Ash..."_ She said, looking at him._ "You know how much I missed you." _She said still hugging him.

"Since, when you learned telepathy Latias?" He asked Latias, still complete utter in surprise and confusion.

_"A couple of years later after you left. It's now handful to me now, since I was be able to talk with Lorenzo and Bianca."_ She explained.

"Well... that's great, Latias." He happily said, he stroked her head, which made her cooed in bliss.

Bianca and Lorenzo saw Latias' attitude return. "Well, we leave you two here, have a happy time." Bianca stated.

"And Ash isn't staying here for long he's got only like an hour left before he can leave." Lorenzo reminded.

"What, Ash is isn't going to stay here?" Bianca said, and at the same time shocked.

Lorenzo nodded. "Ash's ship just docked here for repairs, and it will be ready for sailing for an hour before he can leave, Latias enjoy your time with Ash, okay?"

_"Of course..."_ Latias said. As Bianca and Lorenzo left, leaving Ash and Latias alone under the tree.

_"Ash, follow me."_ Latias said, he followed him as she flew high.

They were heading to the fountain, where the Soul Dew resides. Latias, dug her paws inside the pool of water and got on hold with the Soul Dew, she lifted up the Soul Dew and showed it to Ash. _"Ash, touch it..."_

Ash didn't hesitate, with his hands, he touched the Soul Dew and with the touch, he closed his eyes, as he opened them he was not in Altomare anymore, instead inside the Soul Dew, the places is all glowing blue, he and Latias are floating inside.

_"Were in the Soul Dew Ash."_ Latias explained.

Then a figure appeared, and by the looks of it, looks like Latias, but taller and more matured... it was Latios!

"Latios!?" Ash asked in huge shock.

"Yes Ash, but it is me but not completely me." Latios sighed.

"Yes, since me and Latios were talking in the Soul Dew, I really miss him." She sadly said, tears coming out of her beautiful eyes. He tried to hug him, but she just phased through him, since he was a soul

"Latias, please don't cry..." Latios said, he tried to hug her, but he passed through her.

"I really miss him Ash." she said, sadder even more...

"Also the same Latias, I love you..." Latios said.

"I love you too Latios..." she said, her eyes bailing out tears.

Ash couldn't help himself to cry of the two Eon Dragons. "Is there... anything that I can help to return Latios back to life? I can't stand Latias being sad as the same for you Latios..." He asked, he's willing to do anything for them, if it is need to cost his life you it, he was 'The Chosen One' for sakes.

Latios raised his head, looking at Ash. "Well... there is this one option... I'm not sure if it will be successful." He nervously said.

"I'll do it Latios, for you and Latias." Ash confidently said.

"Really Ash?" She raised her head and looked at Ash. And Ash simply nodded.

"So... how are we going to do this?" Ash questioned, he listened intently to Latios.

"Well, you need to transfer your aura in me... And I see you quite handled your aura..." Latios explained, he moved closer to Ash.

Ash, for coincidence, aura was the thing needed? He's been practicing with his aura, he tried to manipulate his aura into a defensive shield and an aura sphere, but the thing that he accomplished is launching an aura sphere and with the defensive shield, he having lots of troubles, he rather not to train that move, cause to him, it's very risky.

"Listen to me Ash, this is a risky work, you need to transfer your aura to me, it'll take some time, but don't exert much of your aura, you might die." Latios warned.

Ash nodded, he took nice and carefully, then he raised both of his hands, and he unleashes his aura both in his hands and the aura was flying through Latios. And Latios was engulfed with Ash's blue aura, and he began to glow.

"Keep going Ash... It's working." Latios said, he was beginning to get more powerful.

Ash exerted a little more of his aura, and Latios glowed brighter and brighter, until a flash appeared...

After a few seconds as the light faded, there Latias and Ash back in the gardens, and Pikachu hopped back on Ash's shoulders, and a Latios in front.

"LATIOS!" Just like she had done so before, Latias zoomed at her brother in an attempt to embrace him. Only this time, she succeeded. The two stood there for several moments, hugging each other tightly as if trying to make sure that this wasn't just a vision.

"Oh my, I'm alive again..." Latios yelled, he embraced his love back.

"It is really you." Latias cheered, he kissed Latios in the mouth, which Latios surprised a bit, but then kissed back. Then two kissed passionately, and kissing in bliss looks romantic, and after a few seconds they seperated.

Ash was happy for them, seeing Latias happy again and together again with Latios, and to protect Altomare and also... wait, where's the Soul Dew?

"Wait, as Latios revived, where's the Soul Dew?" Ash asked.

"I became the Soul Dew Ash, so if you inserted your aura to mine, I guess it is inside me, I think I'm correct at my theory. And now, we don't need to guard the Soul Dew anymore." Latios, both answered and explained. And Ash simply nodded.

"Well, I'm very happy for you." Ash commented, seeing Latios hugging Latias.

"Oh, Ash, you're so sweet..." She teased, and giggled.

"How can I repay you for this Ash?" Latios desperately asked.

Ash on the other hand, can't think for anything, he means for what kind of offer that a Legendary will give to a mortal human. "Honestly, I can't think of anything... But I wanted to you dragons to take care of yourself." He said, thinking it was right.

"But Ash, that is not an offer." she inquired.

"No guys, I wanted to take care of yourself guys, nothing more, nothing less." Ash repeated, and that is final.

Latios just shook his head. "Look Ash, I wanted to repay you, you've done an impossible just to revive me, and that offer of you is not enough." He countered.

Ash sighed. "No need to repay me, Latios just protect Latias... That's all."

Latios sighed. "Alright, I'll accept, but me and Latias will help you in return, and that decision is final."

Ash looked at the two Eon Legendaries, his brain slowly taking the offer. "Well, I suppose, okay I accept." And the two of them nodded.

And Bianca and Lorenzo came to view. "Hey Ash, Pikachu, Latias and... wait LATIOS!?" Bianca yelled and really shocked to see Latios.

"Uhhh..." Ash stuttered.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Bainca together reasoned, desperately wanted answer...

"Well, it goes like this..." Ash explained.

* * *

_Ash's POV ( 3rd Person View )_

_After 5 minutes of explanations..._

"So you insisted to help Latios to live again, by just giving your aura to Latios?" Bianca surprisingly asked.

"Yes, I wanted to help so Latios and Latias will be together and happy again." Ash answered.

"Well, Ash we can't thank you enough for this." Lorenzo pleaded.

"It was no problem. I just only wanted to help them." Ash corrected.

Many minutes had passed, all of them been chatting on how's Ash adventures goes on, he retold all his adventures starting Hoenn to Unova, until Ash panics to this question.

"Wait a minute, what is the time?" He asked.

Lorenzo lifted his looked at his forearm, where he has a watch, and looking to it, it is 4:55 PM, and the ship will dock at 5:00.

"Oh no, you you got only 5 minutes to get to the docks, before the ship can sail." Lorenzo alerted.

"We need to hurry, oh man I'm not gonna make it there on time." He disappointedly spoke.

_"Don't worry, me and Latios can get you there quickly."_ Latias came up with a solution.

"But wait, people will see you." Ash said.

_"Don't worry, we'll go invisible, we'll share our powers with you so you can be invisible too."_ Latios explained.

"Alright then, there's no time to lose." He said, everyone got up to their feet/ground.

"Bianca and Lorenzo, Latios can carry you and I'll carry Ash and Pikachu." Latias planned. The three people agreed, Bianca and Lorenzo ran to Latios and climbed behind it's back, and Ash and Pikachu climbed up on Latias.

_"Hold on tight."_ Latios warned, and the two Eon Dragons took flight, and gone invisible

"WHOA!" The three of them yelled, as the two dragons gone airborne, flying high in the sky, passing through buildings, canals, boats, people and Pokémon.

And after a few minutes, they arrived at the docks at the nick of time, people are starting to board the ship, Latios and Latias landed on a open, free spot, no people and Pokémon were seen.

The two dragons landed and revealed themselves, letting Bianca, Lorenzo, Ash and Pikachu off of them. Then the three of them sprinted to the ships while Latios and Latias followed cloaked invisible.

Then after a few minutes, they arrived just in time, few people are climbing up the stairs. He looked at Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Well, this is it, goodbye Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias." He said, after looking at the two, he looked up at Latios and Latias.

"Take care Ash." Lorenzo said.

"Goodbye, take care." Bianca said.

_"Goodbye Ash, thanks for everything."_ Latias said.

_"Thank you again Ash, goodbye."_ Latios said.

Ash nodded, and boarded up the stairs and inside the ship, then the ship let out a large honk, and it prepared for sailing.

Then the ship started moving, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias waved at the moving ship, Ash walked to the deck and arrived at the back, and saw Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias waving, and he waved back and so did Pikachu.

* * *

**Well, I'll end it here now, friends...**

**And everything will start at the next chapter, how did I do on this?**

**Please leave a review...**

**(A/N : Fixed some errors on it... Fixed and updated : 8 June 2014 )**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Betrayal and the Rescue

**Hello everybody...**

**And I read your review, sometimes I'm terrible at typing on my grammars, and to it, I'll fix it. ****And I know this is quite a long update, 'cause I'm busy in some problems here and I'm losing my focus. AND I'm very sorry for you there everyone, but I'm here now... After this, it's almost back to school time, and I know you guys had some complains on this, because my country is in Philippines, and pretty much every school all around the world will start 2nd or 3rd week of June or at July... But our school, here in Philippines has already started, and I don't have plenty of time anymore, but in weekends, I'll try to update... So please bear with me...**

**Plus in this chapter, the current data of Mega Evolution and Mega Stone are present here and written, but here, I currently edited the whole research of this, Bulbapedia Bulbagarden and Serebii thanks to some information.**

**And this topic of Mega Evolution and Mega Stones are completely edited by me, if it is too weird if you read all of it in this story, all of the Mega Stones are here in Kanto not in Kalos, it is my story for god sakes, and like I said, edited and made. I do not own this, if it is made by me, then it is mine, pretty much like a disclaimer.**

**And I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

I would answer some of your remarks on my story :

#1 : At the Latias' POV at chapter 1, and from bacon818 that his remarks :

_Hmmm. This is a good story. Not a great, but good. There are several problem s, like you POV. For example, when it was latias's POV, it should have been "I strolled around the garden," not "Latias strolled around the garden." Just wanted to point that out. Also if you don't already, reread your chapter to find errors._

I forgot to put the 3rd Person View, and I forgot to put it too on Ash's POV, and that's a part of the error of the story, and there will be an A/N of the end of chapter 1, fixed and updated...

#2 : I don't really care that if some names were used in other stories, and even if, I liked to put Ashton Satoshi, because it brings the kind of secrecy of it, but no offence I'll use that.

#3 : Another thing is my grammar, sometimes I only think on my head of what's gonna happen, it has the way of presenting, but it's lacking on... strengthen resolve.

#4 : Some people thinks that there will be an incest to Latios and Latias, just like they've kissed on Chp. 1, but no... no incest... no lemon of them two...

#5 : And other people who wanted changes, but sorry and no offense, it's my story and that's how it will go...

And pretty much to you everyone, thanks for your nice remarks... I appreciated it :)

* * *

**_Since this story continues to the Region of Unova, and Ash has control of his aura since on his travelling. And by the use of his aura, he can understood poke-speech, and Telepathy well pretty much Legendaries use that for communication through humans._**

* * *

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokemon"_

"Speech of Pokemon and Human"

'Pokemon attacks'

_'Thoughts of Human and Pokemon'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, anything."**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Betrayal and Rescue**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu returned to his cabin in the ship, it was a spacious cabin, still he can't forget those moments with Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias.

At the moment, he remembered those special moments with them, such great memories...

Anyways, he placed down his bags down on the side of the bed, since he has no roommate, his buddy Pikachu will be there for him.

"Great memories, right Pikachu?" He asked his companion.

"Yeah..." Pikachu said, he laid down on the bed, Ash just sat down on the bed, Pikachu was snuggling on the pillows to get himself comfy.

Ash, grabbed his bag and looked inside, he noticed some clothes, books, empty pokeballs, and some things.

Ash laid down on the bed, giving himself a good rest before they arrived at Pallet Town. Ash remembered something, where did Cilan and Iris went to? He hoped that Cameron would see them and say goodbye to him.

"Well, Pikachu, it's been a long time since we got to troubles, and messes, we did encountered them all." Ash stated, which Pikachu gave out a 'Pika'.

* * *

_It was night... 1930 hours (7:30 PM)_

The ship was sailing to the sea and arriving at Cerulean City, him and Pikachu walked down the escalated board, off the ship and to Cerulean City.

He and Pikachu were walking down the path, and seeing two paths with a wooden sign : to the left direction leads to Pewter City and the right direction leads to Pallet Town.

And pretty obvious Ash took the right path, since at his past adventures with his friends he was a terrible navigator, literally...

And finally arrived at Pallet Town, seeing his home was quite quiet, that was always Pallet Town is, but always crowded on certain occasions...

He ran down to the lab, where he would he first greet him, he arrived at the glass door, which automatically opened, he walked in, seeing the lab was empty just a room full of books, machines and cabinets.

Then Professor Oak was working at a desk, Ash saw him and ran to him. "Professor Oak!"

Professor Oak, suddenly looked at who called his name, and he saw Ash. "Ash, my boy, this is a surprise... It's good to see you again."

"The same to you too." Ash responded back.

Professor looked at Ash. "My my... you gotten more mature Ash." He commented.

"Well, that's to all the time and adventures." Ash said, he grabbed his pokeballs from his waists and gave it to Professor. "Can you keep this for a while Professor, that's my Pokémon I caught from Unova."

"Well, Ash of course, this will be some Pokémon that I can study with." Professor Oak said.

Ash nodded. "Well, I better get home now Professor, I'll see you later." Ash and Pikachu left the lab.

"See you later Ash." Professor Oak responded.

Ash left the lab and straight forward towards home. He arrived at his home, he knocked at the door three times.

Then the door opened by his mother and Mimey ( Mr. Mime ) besides her, Delia's eyes widen as he saw her son. "ASH!"

She tackled him and hugged him really hard, causing him and Pikachu to fall to the ground. "It's good to see you again mom." Ash hugged him mother back.

Delia let's go of Ash and looked at him. "Ash... you're back."

"Yes mom, I've come back. I lost at the Unova League, so I decided to come home." Ash corrected.

"Well, let's get you in." Delia said. And the three of them went inside the house.

Ash sat down on the couch, which his mother served him dinner, Pikachu on the other hand, kept on drinking/eating ketchup which he almost chocked, after that he helped his mother washing the dishes and a little bit of errands, and finally rested on a bed.

* * *

_Passing time... 1230 hours (7:00 AM)_

* * *

_Morning time..._

The sun is rising up the horizon, sunlight lighted Ash's room, which made Ash grumble and open his eyes.

Ash relaxed himself on the bed, he stood up, which Pikachu almost rolled at the end on the bed, quickly he grabbed Pikachu from the fall and placed him down on the bed.

He opened the door, leaving it open for Pikachu to follow back down at the living room. He walked down the stairs, and by his attention, he smelled something good, and it is quite obvious that his mother is making breakfast.

He made it down and went to the kitchen and saw his mother and Mimey cooking food.

"Morning..." Ash said, while he's yawning.

"Oh, good morning Ash." Delia greeted back.

"Mime mime." Mimey called out.

As Delia finished making breakfast, Pikachu came on sight and sat down on the table near Ash, which Ash petted his head. "Hey buddy, glad you could join for breakfast."

"Yeah..." Pikachu said.

Delia bringed four plates for each of them, two plates has eggs and bacon and the other two had some edible food just like eggs and bacon but it is edible.

The four of them began eating their breakfast, it was a family with their Pokémon eating what makes their bonds grows.

After that, they finished eating, totally an empty plane, it's all of them were satisfied to their meal.

Ash and Pikachu sat down the couch and Pikachu, just bored out of his mind, staring at the flier of ketchup on the wall, and for Ash, he grabbed a book to read with.

* * *

_10:00 AM_

A couple of hours later, which Ash was finished reading a book, and he got up to his room, grabbed a towel and took a bath.

After that, with a new spare change of clothes, he worn a new clothes, this time, he's wearing a blue T-shirt, with a new pair of gloves, new beige pants, low top shoes and a white doodle jacket.

Then, he grabbed his bag and before he could leave, he needs permission to go out.

"Mom, I'll go to Professor Oak's lab okay?" Ash said as he got close to his mom.

"Alright Ash." Delia said back, Ash nodded, as he was almost to the door, Pikachu hopped on his back before he could proceed.

After a few minutes, he arrived at Professor Oak's lab. As he and Pikachu walked in, he saw Professor Oak was carrying a few pieces of paper.

"Hey Professor Oak, morning." Ash greeted, and Pikachu gave out a 'pika'.

"Oh morning Ash, your quite early." Professor added.

"Where's Gary Professor, shouldn't he will be working with you?" Ash asked.

"Gary went on a trip on the mountains of Unova, he wants to know and learn more about all Pokémon from Unova. What are you doing here Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, there's not much to do, so I rather go visit you, and it seems that you're quite busy." Ash commented.

"Yes Ash, but not quite, I've received informations about this New Evolution to all Fully Evolved Pokémon by Professor Sycamore, a Professor from Kalos region." Professor Oak explained.

"A new evolution to full evolved Pokémon? Now that sounds awesome!" Ash excitedly said, now he's became interest in this kind of evolution.

"Yes it is, me and Professor Sycamore learned about this, and it is really amazing. Want to know more about this?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled. He jumped up due to his enthusiasm.

Professor Oak sweatdropped. "Alright, follow me." Professor Oak said, he and Ash walked inside a room.

"Now Ash, this is something you should know." Professor Oak opened the computer and activated the screen, and showing a picture of a Pokémon, it was a Lucario, but it's appearance it completely different.

"Wow, now that's cool." Ash said, was completely surprised at the picture of Lucario.

"Ash, this kind of Evolution is called "Mega Evolution"." Professor Oak explained.

"Mega Evolution?" Ash repeated.

"Yes, "Mega Evolution", this kind of Evolution turns any kind of Pokemon to a Mega Evolved state, the difference to a full Evolved Pokémon to Mega Evolved state is their strength, speed, power, defence and attack, Mega Evolved Pokémon stats are increased to 50 percent, plus a change in their looks." Professor Oak viewed.

"Increased stats and change of appearance." Ash curiously said.

"It can be only triggered the Evolved state is from using the right kind of stone called "Mega Stone"." Professor added.

"Mega Stone?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, "Mega Stone" are mysterious stones that are used to evolve a Fully Evolved Pokémon to it's Mega Evolution State. There are a lot of different Mega Stones that are used to evolved certain kind of Pokémon with the right Mega Stone, here Ash let me show you this, this is a gift from Professor Sycamore that he gave me." Professor Oak grabbed a case, as he opened it, it revealed a blue stone, inside the blue stone was a wide slant kind of S in the middle, and there was another one a light orange which inside has a wide red slant kind of S and a rainbow colored marble with a mark of a black slant DNA Double Helix.

"Wow, that's a Mega Stone?" Ash eyes widened.

"Yes, this is a Mega Stone for Charizard, see Professor Sycamore secretly learned about Mega Stones and Mega Evolution, he's the only person who knows all about this and me, Mega Evolution and Mega Stones has different and same theories alike, you see in this case has two Mega Stones, the blue stone is called Charizardite X Stone and the orange stone is called Charizardite Y Stone, and the little marble in the middle is the called the Key Stone.

And for Ash heard the Key Stone, and from what he heard the 'key' word, he has only one possibility. "Key Stone? Wait, so the Key Stone is the one who can activate the Mega Stone to turn Fully Evolved Pokémon to Mega Evolved State?"

Professor Oak smiled. "You're quite catching on Ash. you're correct. The Key Stone can activate the Mega Stone, so that any kind of Fully Evolved Pokemon with it is holding on the correct Mega Stone can activate the Stone and the Pokémon will go on its Mega Evolved State."

"But why are there two stones, a Mega Stone can be activated with one Key Stone, why are there two, can it be controlled with one Key Stone?" Ash asked, now really on the topic.

"Well Ash, Professor Sycamore says that this a Key Stone can be used to control one or two Mega Stones at the same time with the same name of the Mega Stones with an X and Y with it. Professor Sycamore says that some Pokemon has two different Mega Evolutions corresponds to it's Mega Stone, like this two Charizard Mega Stones. Yes, it is certain to control one Mega Stone with one Key Stone that corresponds to it, but in the research of Professor Sycamore, he transformed the Key Stone so it can interact with two Mega Stone that corresponds to the same Pokémon with the same transformation." Professor Oak clearly stated.

"Oh, but how does Pokémon hold their Mega Stone? Does they like hold it in their paws or hands something like that?" Ash inquired.

"They hold them with a special gauntlet, necklace, pendant and amulet with an empty round space in it, that's where will be the Mega Stone placed and can be place around a Pokémon's abdomen, head or neck." Professor Oak answered.

"Oh, so how do you activate the Mega Stone with the Key Stone to evolve into Mega Evolution?" Ash asked again.

"Well, the trainer holds the Key Stone with a use of a Mega Ring, sometimes can be hold onto a Necklace called Mega Charm, and placed in on a little hole on a glove called Mega Glove or like an earring by touching with it, and the Pokémon has the right Mega Stone, so the power of the Pokémon can interact with the Mega Stone and with the trainer holds the Key Stone it can Mega Evolve." Professor Oak explained.

"Wow... now that's amazing." An impressed Ash replied.

"But, Professor Sycamore says that the Mega Evolution is not permanent, it is temporary to the usage of it, the Mega Stone will be usable again and again if necessary in battles or troubles, the Pokémon who used the Mega Stone to Mega Evolve will return to it's normal state of full evolution if the Pokémon is unable to battle or the Pokémon is finished in battling or the conclusion of a result of battling." Professor Oak added.

"Ohhh, but it'll be more awesome for the Pokémon to remain in the state of Mega Evolved permanently." Ash sighed.

"Yes, despite that it is implausible to it. Oh, Professor Sycamore says that the Mega Stone will work if the trainer and a Pokémon has a strong bond of relationship." Professor Oak said.

"Like me and Pikachu together in battles in adventures?" Ash asked.

"Yes, positively, but Pikachu is not yet Fully Evolve to a Raichu, there are more ways to a trainer and a Pokémon to have a bond. And the weird thing is, Professor Sycamore discovered a Mega Stone from his place at Kalos, he says that he has his female Garchomp, and he found a Garchompite Mega Stone, he used it to Mega Evolve his Garchomp, and he was impressed by the result, here he'd send me an image of his Mega Evolved Garchomp, take a look at the screen." Professor Oak, tapped to the keyboard to appear of what's he's talking about.

Ash waited and saw a picture of a Mega Evolved Garchomp, and the image shows that Garchomp grows in size and several of its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. Ten spikes sprout from the sides of its abdomen, two spikes on the bottom of each arm, and its hands morph into sharp red blades. Red spikes also begin to sprout from its knees.

And Ash he was really amazed. "WOW, now I really wanted to have a Mega Stone!"

"Ash, from what I told you, can you keep it a secret?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash looked at Professor Oak at the moment and nodded, maybe he has something hiding from him and Professor Sycamore. "Alright Professor Oak."

Professor Oak nodded. "Okay, me and Professor Sycamore are keeping this a secret from everybody, no one will know about this, except for you that you already know it. We are sure that many trainers from all regions will want this, but Professor Sycamore says that he only found one Garchompite Mega Stone in his region, he looked all over Kalos for any, but no luck, he scanned every life form all over Kalos for any Pokémon that has the control of a Mega Stone with their trainer, but no to avail, he scanned the energy of the Mega Stone, and tried to find any kind of energy signature from different regions, and the results are Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova are not found, he did also checked on his region twice but none, but here in Kanto has the strongest and most powerful energy signature, and by that means, that all of the Mega Stones are found here, and it is a possibility that maybe ALL of the Mega Stones are hidden somewhere here." Professor Oak explained.

"REALLY?! HERE?! Oh man, I wanna collect them ALL." Ash excitedly said.

"To be honest Ash, like we need to collect all of the Mega Stones from where is the place were all the Mega Stones are hidden, because if this new discovery spreads all around the world, all trainers and maybe coordinators will collect one of them for their Pokémon to use in battles and maybe contests, plus mention of the evil teams and lurking for those Mega Stones will be use for world domination, and that is really risky and dangerous, so the safest way is to hide them all and kept away, or will give one to people if they kept their promise or something like that." Professor Oak concluded.

Ash completely gets it, Professor Oak was right, he needs to keep this a secret, who knows what will happen if any person demands for a Mega Stone...

"Okay Professor..." Ash nodded.

"Okay, you wanna learn more Ash?" Professor Oak asked, he knew he was on the topic on now.

"Yup." Ash answered.

"Okay, a little more on info on the Mega Stones, if Professor Sycamore says he got a Garchompite Mega Stone, notice that the name Garchompite, it's like a Pokémon names with the '-ite' with it, and the Charizardite X and Y Mega Stones, the name Charizardite, it just added with the '-ite', and that's how you call a Mega Stone with the Pokémons name with it." Professor Oak added.

"I quite noticed that Professor, Garchompite and Charizardite, it's like the names of Pokémon with the '-ite' added." Ash corrected.

"Yes." Professor Oak said.

* * *

_6:00 PM_

Ash, Pikachu and Professor Oak went out of the lab.

Ash stretched a bit seeing he was quite on focus on the Mega Evolution. He requested Professor Oak to get Gible and Charizard's pokeball, he needed it just in case. "That was some info I've learned, but still it's awesome."

Professor Oak smiled, he grabbed something in his pocket, and gave it to Ash. "Here Ash, take this."

"What's this Professor?" Ash asked as he received a folded piece of paper.

"This is some written X and Y coordinate from where the Mega Stone hidden. There are 2 possible locations, which neither where we will found the Mega Stones." Professor Oak explained.

"But Professor, I'm a terrible navigator, maybe I can't even handle this one." Ash stuttered, like he was being argued on his navigating with his friends.

"I believe you Ash, use your Pokedex to help you navigate, just try to use the Pokedex." Professor Oak informed.

Ash, has no choice but to accept it, maybe he will be the one who will find all of the Mega Stones. "Okay Professor..."

"Alright, now will you excuse me I've got some things to do left." Professor Oak returned inside the lab, Ash and Pikachu was walking down the road back at his house.

After Ash, learned all about Mega Evolutions, even Ash was quite happy he learned about this, if he even found all of the Mega Stones, HE didn't even know what to do with a hell lots of them, maybe he though he'll grab some Mega Stone to his Pokémon who's Mega Evolve, like his own Charizard.

Even if he has a full interest on the Mega Evolution, his heart has also has an interest on a certain Pokémon, he walked down at a slow speed all the way back at his house, he was thinking of a Pokémon he encountered, he was having this weird feeling of her, he really like Arceus... Despite of her, being a Legendary Pokémon herself, even though her attitude against on a person when she was betrayed or decieved, she was kind and... gentle, despite of her humongous size that doesn't count, it all about her personality says it all... In fact, he loved her... But, is it possible of an Immortal Goddess Pokémon to love a Mortal Human like him? But people says that love is not an impossible thing, so is it impossible for him to confess to Arceus... that he love... her? It was far from reality...

As he returned home, he opened the door, and what caught his surprise, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Trip and Iris was there. His mother was there sitting in a couch.

"Huh? This is quite a surprise." Ash suprisingly saw his friends.

"Ash, your friends wants to talk to you with something." Delia said, her voice raised a bit, the tone was in anger.

"Huh?" Ash said curiously...

"Ash..." May started, as Ash sat down on a couch. "Were here to tell you that, you should give up on your dream."

"What?!" Ash screamed.

* * *

_In the Hall of Origin..._

On top of Mount Coronet, there's a secret cave called Spear Pillar, which was inside is nothing, but only the Legendaries who can play the music of the Azure Flute can enter the sanctuary Spear Pillar to the Hall of Origin, where the Legendary Goddess Arceus resides.

Arceus called a meeting for all the Legendary Pokémon on 6 regions to come, she wanted to discuss of something... She was thinking of a certain boy, the boy who had saved her life, Ash Ketchum, the Legendaries Chosen One.

She was really grateful to him, saving her with his own life, she also knew all Legendaries had some encounters with him, since he was travelling in every regions with his friends beside him, and rescuing her creations from all Villainous Teams, pretty much every Legendary was grateful to him, he saved and rescued them all, so much that they can't repay for what is done, but they didn't give him nothing in return...

She was... deeply close to him, like she wanted him to be with her like forever, she was in love with him, she wanted to confess to him that she really love him, but... this is not quite right, to be in love with a Mortal Human with a Immortal Goddess Pokémon, it doesn't sound quite right, for her, she don't care, only she was thinking was to be with him...

Then a door opened in front of her, seeing all the Legends coming in the huge majestic room, all of them sat down on their specific places, some of them were talking and some of them were doing nothing, waiting for the meeting to start.

She, then looked all of her creations, and what her attention saw two blank places, a red and a blue space, she knew it's from Latios and Latias, Latias still aren't here, but for Latios sacrificed himself to stop the tidal wave and saved Altomare, she heard all about it, and she got her attention when Latias told her everything, _him _arriving at Altomare, then saved her from those two female goons, and got to meet him with Latios in person (or in Pokémon) , then rescued his brother from controlling a huge device and at the end, pretty much all of the sacrificial state of Latios, and before he could left Altomare, he offered him a last Thank You, using Latios and Latias' Sight Sharing appeared them an image of the whole world, in fact, she really enjoyed it.

Then the last figure appeared at the door, all Legends took notice of the coming figure, then is sight revealed Latias, and mostly caught their attention is Latios.

"LATIOS?!" All of them yelled, as Latios looked at them.

"Umm... Hi?" Latios started, quite awkwardly stated. As the two Eon Dragons went to their respective places, even the other Legendaries eyes are all focused to Latios.

Latios was beginning to get nervous, now one question is on his head, how's he gonna explain this?

Arceus broke the silence and started. "Latios, how are you alive?" Now for the fact of being curious and surprise at the same time, he has some explaining to do.

"Well, ummm. You see, you're wondering why am I alive right? And all of you knew that I was the new Soul Dew after the incident of Altomare in grave danger right?" Latios firstly recalled that certain event.

Pretty much every Legendary nodded, a bit fast, and by the looks of it, it's now demanding an answer.

"Well, Ash Ketchum, our Chosen One, arrived at Altomare, and with a little greetings with Latias and me, he was willing to do something to help became alive again because he can't stand for my sister being sad..." Latios breathe in and continued. "... I told him, to help me to become alive again, I needed his aura to help me in the reviving process, as soon he did it, exerted his aura into mine, I was back from the living, the Soul Dew is inside me, 'cause some theory of the reviving process did it, and at the end we thanked him, and quite no longer to protect the Soul Dew since it was inside me." Latios finished, and some Legendary softly gasped, perplexed and happy.

Arceus was one of this, on the topic of Ash Ketchum's name she heard, she deeply blushed as she heard his name, and not just that, also did the process of revival for him and Latias, he was willing to do it, and another act of heroism for a Legendary.

"Revived? By him?" Some Legendary asked once more. And Latios simply nodded.

Much of the Legendaries remembered him and some females blushed a bit, their Chosen One Ash Ketchum, through his heroism to save each and every one of them and helped them.

"Yes, Ash Ketchum, I remember him with Mew back at New Island who helped me to understand the behaviors of humans." Mewtwo' recalled his past.

"He also helped me to calm the Genesects down back at New Tork City." Mewtwo'' recalled her past with him.

"Yes, and also that time he helped me at the Tree of Beginning to revive me when Lucario pushed him away and sacrificed himself, but still I owe him more than ever..." Mew added.

"And that time at Shamouti Island who saved Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Me from that person on that ship to capture all 4 of us, and with his help we managed to get free and recovered the three spheres and where it will be placed back and restored the condition of the world." Lugia said.

"And at that time when me and Suicune being captured by that Iron Masked Marauder and Team Rocket, he rescued us and freed us from that Dark Pokeball that's controlling us." Celebi added while Suicune nodded and remembered that scene.

"And I can't forget that day when he and Max rescued me from that man who's taking my power to revive a Groudon Crystal, but it became worse that the revived Groundon was fake, all globbly and sprouting it's tentacles to capture any human or Pokémon in it's way, and that man needed my help to stop that creature, I accepted, but troubles came with those tentacles trying to catch us, but we made it on time on the machine, and I opened my 'true eye' and with it's power to the machine, and with a glow light we stopped the fake Groudon and exploded, releasing all the humans and Pokémon." Jirachi recalled that event.

"Papa, rescued me from the bad pirate and saved Samiya (Temple of Sea)." Manaphy spoke, her words are improving since that time she was guarding the Temple.

"Team Galactic and that Hunter ( Hunter J ) captured us plus with the Adament and Lustrous Orb and the Spear Key just to open Mount Coronet, Spear Pillar and controlling Dialga and Palkia to his objective to open a portal to a new world, soon enough with the battles of Ash with his friends, they managed to finish them off and the 5 of us were freed from their clutches, and restored the Spear Pillar back to normal condition." Azelf concluded.

"Me and Dialga with the help of Darkrai and Ash, he calmed us down with that song Oración, and that song fixed my pearl and saved Alamos." Palkia softly recalled, her voice quivered a bit, plus she had a hidden blush on her white cheek.

"He helped me from Team Ghetsis clutches to me from that disgusted vile machine." Reshiram added his history with him.

"He helped me to be free from the Kingdom of the Vale and made me a promise that he'll take me to the ocean and it came true." Victini recalled that certain event.

"Ash helped me to regain my confidence to battle Kyurem and helped me to remember from what he taught to me from facing my fears." Keldeo added.

"And Ash and his friends took care of me, and rescued me from Team Rocket and saving also Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus from the Reveal Glass." Meloetta recalled and a forming blush was on her cheek.

"I agree." Landorus spoke, and the other two just nodded.

"We all know he almost sacrificed his life together with his friends just save us all, plus the world, he did so much that we didn't gave him something in return, and this is the topic were going on." Arceus spoke, her mighty voice caught all attentions of everybody.

"What are we going to do, Mother Arceus?" Mew firstly asked, she was already curious on this meeting they're having.

"I wanted to repay Ash Ketchum from his deeds for saving and protecting you all from the destruction of those Villainous Teams, and I supposed that this confrontation is quite astound you." She confessed.

And many Legendaries are confused of 'confrontation' that Arceus will be giving to Ash Ketchum. "What will that be Mother Arceus?" Meloetta wanted to know.

Arceus took a deep breath. "I will be joining him on his journey, he did many favors to us and this world, too much, and this is the only way I can thank him, do you want to join him too?" Arceus confessed and at the same time, covincing her creations to join him, not just that... she also wanted to confess her love to him.

All of them were flabbergasted and gasped of the proposal of Arceus, she, The Original One, wanted to be with Ash Ketchum, the shock expression of their faces made them almost passed out, and some Legendaries intervened.

"Yes, Mother, I will join daddy too, he helped me and I love him." Manaphy raised up and confessed to join her.

"So do it, Mother." Celebi flew up.

"I will also join him, this is the best way to return my thanks to him." Meloetta levitated up.

Soon, many Legendaries accepted Arceus' decision. "The Hero of Ideals, I will join him on his journey to achieve his dream." Zekrom stated.

"It is official, we will join Ash." All Legendaries stood up and confessed to her, they've decided to join The Chosen One.

"And it's official, we'll join him." Arceus decided and closed the offer.

Then all of them sat down. "Well, now we need to do is to find him, where could he be?"

Meloetta spoke up. "Last time, with my friend Ridley watched Television, we saw Ash fighting at the Vertress Conference back at Unova, he lost at the Top 8, that's all I know where he could be, but I'm guessing that he is back home." She thinks that way.

"That could be a possibility." Arceus said, she summoned a circular pond all around the Legendaries, then it shown an image of Pallet Town, and to a modern house, inside there's Ash with his mother and friends, and by the looks of it there discussing, and all of them began to watch and listen.

_"Ash..." May started, as Ash sat down on a couch. "Were here to tell you that, you should give up on your dream."_

* * *

_"What?!" Ash screamed._

_"We here to tell you that you should give up to your dream, it's for the best." Brock stated intently._

_Ash's expression turned to an enrage one. "What makes you think that I'll give up on my dream, it's my dream to achieve." Ash retorted angrily._

_"You've been getting us into troubles, again and again, from those Legendary Pokémons you met, good thing we almost survived, no thanks to you." Dawn intervened._

_"What do you think, I'm helping them 'cause they're are all the balance needed in this world, I help Pokémon because I love them, every people takes care of Pokémon and use them for their victories and achievements, and despite we get into troubles, friendlies and enemies human and Pokémon alike, we helped them because they're are part of us, not for being some creatures thinks people they're are power." Ash more over yelled furiously._

_"The main thing is that you can't win any leagues at all, you're ending up on almost to 'Top' sections." Misty argued._

_"I know, and I need to accept that fact because that's from all of my trainings of my Pokémon, and if that's the result, I just need to train harder and improve." Ash retorted back, his attitude is now really angry and enraged._

_"You'll never achieve that kind of possession, so why don't you forget about it?" Max shoted._

_"You suck as a trainer." Trip arrogantly said._

* * *

Now the Legendaries are not amused to this, instead of being happy to see their Chosen One again, now the opposite, feeling angry and upset because of his friends...

"This is not a liability to him!" Zekrom shouted.

"This people, I hate them, I just wanted to kill them now..." Cresselia's voice darken.

"This is not the right thing to do to him." Rayquaza yelled.

* * *

_"You should stop for now being a trainer, you could do something else than that." Max once more, reasoned._

_Now Ash wasn't being a nice person, like from before he got angry, that rage had passed the line._

_"FUCK YOU! I'm helping you and this is how you pay me back, Mom I;m going now to continue my dream, I'll leave this place like I can." Ash said to his mother, Delia nodded and grabbed his bag and threw it to him and running out the door with Pikachu heading to the forest._

_"Oh no so fast there." Max chased after Ash so did the others, he grabbed a pokeball and released his Grovyle. "Hurry use 'Leaf Blade' on Ash!"_

_Grovyle on the perspective, was shocked by his trainer to command to attack a human, he did what he need to do, his leaves on each of his forearm turned into a glowing pointed sword, he charged at Ash at a fast state, and with a first swing, Ash looked back and quickly faded back to avoid the attack, but the second is not, Grovyle hits him at the second one, and this time, Ash quickly dashed to the right but his right waist got hit and got a wide slash on it._

_"AHHH!" Ash screamed, he pressed his left hand and keep on running to get away from those traitors. Pikachu used 'Thunderbolt' to stop Sceptile._

* * *

At this point, everyone's anger had passed the line.

"This is madness." Cobalion shrieked, and angry at the same time.

"PAPA!" Manaphy cried, tears falling in her black-blue eyes.

"This is insanity, I'll go help him." Keldeo stood up.

"I'll go too." Manaphy jumped on Keldeo's back.

Arceus for this, she helplessly looked at his own beloved getting hurt, her aura turned to a deadly and enraged state. "New plan, save our Chosen ONE!"

All Legendaries stood up and ran at the door and with a tackle, the door blew open every single one of them began to glow and vanished to thin air going to Pallet Town.

"Ash, hold on." Arceus softly spoke.

* * *

_Ash's POV (3rd Person View)_

Ash was running to the woods, his left hand applying pressure on his right waist, to stop the bleeding, but then he began to slow down, he arrived at an wide open field, he began to sit down under the tree, he's losing more blood.

Then the traitors arrived at the open field far away from Ash, and quickly they saw Ash under a tree. "There he is!"

Ash looked up and saw those traitors on sight, he thought that this will be the end of him, he fainted.

But a second had passed, white thunders rained down the field and all over the forest, then after that's done, each white figures shifted and with a flash, all Legendary Pokémon are all over Ash, they positioned themselves to the left and right position of the tree, completely lined horizontally.

"WHAT THE?!" The traitors yelled, seeing all Legendary Pokémon in front of them.

_"We are here to protect our Chosen One!"_ Dialga stated.

"_You get away from our Chosen One..."_ Kyurem stated, his stance positioned to battle

_"Or else..."_ Mewtwo spoke, his hands forming a cascade of Shadow Balls.

_"FACE WORST PAIN!"_ Arceus cried angrily.

Those traitors shivered in fear, but all of them released their Pokémons for battle. "We're not afraid of you, get out of our way or will take you down and capture you." Trip stupidly yelled.

The Legendaries were not amused, then most of them released their powers and used their Signature Moves to take care of those traitors. With a combination of those attacks, made a really devastating explosion on the field.

After the smoke died down, with a huge crater formed, seeing all of their Pokémon down, with the traitors knocked out, an easy winning, thinking Legendary were weak, insult them, receive devastating pain.

Then Arceus, her rage calmed down and looked down at Ash and Pikachu, she saw her beloved, he had closed eyes, Pikachu was comforting him.

_"Ash..."_ Her voice quivered, she used his Psychic Plate to detect if he's still alive, and she detected a small light inside him, he's still okay, but he can't last much longer.

_"Let's go."_ Arceus stated. _"We got Ash, let's return."_ She picked him up with Psychic as well as Pikachu and placed the two of them behind her back, then the Legendaries, again, transformed to a white light and vanished to thin air.

_"Ash... it's you."_ She softly said. _"I love you..."_ she said a very soft faint voice...

* * *

**Well that's a cut... And it's quite long too...**

**How did I do everyone? Good? Great?... Leave it in the reviews... :D**

**Finally updated this, took me a lot of time in school, I lost track of time for making this, I hope you forgive me everyone...**

**Don't forget... ;)**

**(Fixed and updated : July 15, 2014)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello every one...**

**Look, this is not an update, but I will still update the story...**

**But something is very... _very wrong_ on our family, our mother is suffering to a physical breakdown with our father...**

**And I know, our father did the FUCKING wrong thing to her, that it wasn't really a break-up, I don't wanna talk about it, but here me out, this is something more serious than I'm writing.**

**The stories progress on the next chapter is almost done, just a few more details, and right now, I'm caring for my mother now...**

**So yes, I will post the next chapter sooner, if I can, but family is my foremost duty for now...**

**-Itzmeall,**


	4. The Symphony of Life and Renaissance

**(If you read the Author's Note, you'll know why)**

**Hello again there!**

**This is another installment of the chapter...**

**As far as I'm busy with things, this school year had been a hell of studies, since I'm in learning more advance 4th Year High School and College Lessons was quite difficult... okay let's say quite impossible, with a little listening and study, I may accomplish it, by starting to learn than to focus on the story, and maybe it will... And like I said, I'll try to update in the weekends so please bear with me. **

**And I know this is quite a long delayed update, don't reason me, tell that to my High School Semester. And that's my top most priority, pretty much else to my fellow readers, authors and friends, THANKS so much and what a result of my story 100+ follows and favorites and 5000+ views, you guys are AWESOME! **

**I love you all, all your remarks and supports... It brings tears in my eyes...**

**Thanks for your concern everyone, if you read the Author's Note, you'll know, we, our family, is now healing from the wrath of our dad, and that day was hectic, and that's a good relief, but our father has lots of things to do so our mother can trust him again... But were back.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN & SUPPORT! It brings tears to my eyes... I earned your respect, and in return is this chapter posted...**

**I made this chapter as soon as possible for my gratitude in return... I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

I made some changes on the story, now we've been chatting with xdragoon55 or the The Norwegian Dragon, he'd talked me about the new name of Ash, I've been thinking to change it, I know some stories had some name of Ash like Ghost, Red, Ashton, Phoenix, etc... And most of the name Ashton Satoshi had already been used.

But, I've decided to name Ash... Alpha Satoshi... If you notice that Arceus has the name Pokemon Species Name Alpha Pokemon, and with Ash's name Alpha being transform to a human to Pokemon Hybrid Arceus... quite weird or OP for you, and quite ironic too... No shit.

And that's final, that will be his name...

And oh yeah, I forgot to mention... again that there were two Mewtwos' at Chapter 2 (sometimes I have brain loss, UGH!)... And I forgot to put it there, and this chapter will be naming the two Mewtwo :

Firstly, the one Ash found at M01 titled was the first male one Mewtwo' and the other one back at M16 the female one Mewtwo''...

* * *

_This chapter has a mature explicit content or sex scene, but I lessen the skit of words, but it took me a couple of weeks, let's say a ton of a month to translate them to more "Paraphrased" sentences , so I recommend to read to 15+ age, if you don't like then don't read, but read at your own **risk...**_

_And a word for a member of Critics United (not to be offense-full) look this is a essential part of the story, I know the rules, I made it descriptive but and it is less than the reality..._

_But hear me out this is just a one lemon story..._

* * *

Patterns on reading :

_-"Telepathy of Pokemon"_

-"Speech of Pokemon and Human"

_-'Thoughts of Human and Pokemon'_

* * *

Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, anything."

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Symphony of Life and Renaissance**

* * *

_Time : 6:00, Place Unknown..._

The favored temperature surrounding a room, where everything is all majestic and royal, a really huge circular bed on the floor, with lots of white pillows, cushions and blankets, with a simple touch... so soft that you can't let it go.

There was our hero, the favored 'Chosen One', sleeping silently without a care in the world, and there with his companion Pikachu, sleeping beside him, and there were Mew, Celebi, Manaphy who was sleeping on his father's chest, Meloetta, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Victini, Shaymin and Arceus was all circling around Ash, as they were his protectors.

Ash, he stirred in his sleep, he softly groaned and his hazel eyes slowly emerging, when he's eyes were fully open, he was looking at a white sealing, and he happened to remembered what happened the last time, he lastly remembered that he fainted at an open field.

He slowly rotated his head to the left, and what he saw was a sleeping Mew, Pikachu, Celebi and Victini, and at the right he saw Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Meloetta, in front he saw Manaphy, who was sleeping on his chest, Latios and Latias, and finally he looked up top there was Arceus.

Right now, he was really confused, how he did even ended here, he fainted back at the field, one leading question in his head, "is he in heaven?"

And if he is in heaven, he knew he was in a cloudy surface with a giant deity in front of the fallen soul (from what he heard from some stories when he was a child), he knew he was not dead, he felt tired but alive. He tried to slant on the body of Arceus, but he squinted, and loudly moaned, which made all 14 Pokémon snapped awake.

_"Ash..."_ The 13 Legendary said.

Ash looked to all the Legendaries, they were looking at him. Ash on the other hand, was now on the spot on being nervous and afraid...

Arceus noticed Ash's expressions, she slowly lowered her head near Ash's head. _"Ash... how are you feeling?"_ She softly asked.

Ash jumped slightly and looked up top, to see Arceus' face near his head, he blushed but it wasn't obvious for her or even at the other Legendaries.

"I'm... f-fine, thank you." He responded back, he looked at his abdomen, his jacket and shirt was off, to see there was the wound on his right waist, but it was closed, but seeing a mark on it. "What happened to me last night?"

Latios started. _"We had a meeting last night, discussing with you, and we agreed upon a certain offer for you, as soon we accepted, we need to find you at that time, we, all of us found you being betrayed and attacked by your friends, we defended you from them."_

Ash couldn't believe what he heard, he was rescued by the Legendaries, he knew that he was betrayed, and now, he didn't know what to say...

"I... don't know... what to... say?" He paused and continued asked**,** looking down on his feet.

Then Meloetta stood up and hugged Ash. _"You don't need to thank us Ash, you already saved us, and we're trying to do the same to you."_

Then Ash rubbed Meloetta's head, rubbing it gently, which made her coo in return. Then Manaphy snuggled Ash's chest. "Papa..."

Ash smiled, and grabbed Manaphy up. "It's good to see you again Manaphy." He hugged the Seafaring Pokemon, with Manaphy hugged Ash more.

"I love you daddy." Manaphy spoke out, she hugged him, fondly of loving his 'father'.

"I love you too Manaphy." Ash placed a daintily kiss on top of her head, which made her giggle.

Arceus saw his actions, she wanted to be loved like that, but she needs more attention for that, she rather play safe... for now, after recovering of Ash, witnessing that if she confessed her love now, the main thing in her head was Ash to... panic at that statement, she and all Legendaries will confess to join him, and maybe later she will have the chance to confess her love to _him_.

"Rest for now, Ash." Arceus' tone was comforting Ash, and Ash reluctantly nodded and smiled, he bent down on the sheets to sleep, Arceus' heart almost melted on his expressions.

"Pikachu, why don't you comfort you trainer." Arceus said to the Mouse Pokémon, which he gave a salute to her.

* * *

_Few hours later..._

* * *

While Ash is asleep, peacefully, now the Legendaries were at the Hall for the discussion of the 'confession'.

"Okay... how... do we tell this to him?" Lugia, foremost asked.

"Well, it is quite 'sure-ing' that we confess the politest way, is it?" Zekrom said.

"It will, but if he tries to reasons, then we need to give him our reasons, you know?" Virizion professed.

"Obviously..." Mewtwo' declared. "But we need to be like... ummm... smooth to talk with." He continued.

"Yes, you're right." Mewtwo'' said.

Arceus just sighed. "We just be ourselves and we will be fine... Obviously we know what do do..." She said, most Legendaries now were a bit nervous, if they told him that confession, what will happen? They'll find out when they tell him.

Ash, was still asleep with Pikachu by his side, he was right now resting for a bit, he wanted to stand up and take a walk, but he's feeling pain on his hips, he knew it might take several days for him to get back at his feet.

Legendaries used their powers to see behind the door where was Arceus' room. And they saw Ash sleeping.

"Maybe, when the time is right... We'll take care of him now..." Arceus softly spoke, it was a great idea, they'll will confess to him together at the right time... _'Yes that's right... Later.' _.

"You're right, Lady Arceus." Lugia spoke with concern, even he's the one who's concern on the boy, he was the Chosen One.

* * *

_Weeks Later..._

* * *

Ash current health is now getting better and better, thanks to all the Legendary Pokémon taking care of them, especially Arceus.

Ash on the foremost question on his mind. "Why was they doing this to him?" It was like a king that his slaves are serving for him. It was as almost as deliberately.

He shooked his head to forget that idea...

Then the door opened which revealing Arceus and Manaphy to serve him, instead, Manaphy jumped to Ash's chest, nuzzling him and Arceus sat down by his side.

_"How are you feeling Ash?"_ Arceus asked, her voice quivered a bit.

"I'm fine Arceus, thank you for your concern." Ash answered back, Ash leaned on Arceus's body, snuggling into it.

Arceus blushed again, since the time he saw him again, almost wanted to scream that he loves him.

She knew, it's time to confess now that her and her legends to confess to join him.

She used her telepathy to call the other Legends. _"Everyone, come to my room, let's now confess."_

The other Legends heard Arceus' request, immediate all Legends began to levitate and walked down the hall all the way to Arceus' room.

The door opened again, and this time the three looked and saw the other Legends coming in, the room was really huge, all of fitted inside the room.

Silence, mental silence made inside the room. Most Legends were looking at Ash. Ash on the other hand, was really nervous, all Legendaries he saw were here, he's right now feeling really uneasy.

Arceus broke the silence. _"Ash, ummm... We're here to uhh..."_ She stuttered at first.

_"Ash, we're here to talk with you on something."_ Lugia spoke.

Ash, lit his head up, the Legendaries wanted to talk with something, with concerning him. he thought what would it be.

"What is it?" Ash asked softly, talking with Legends was something... bizarre.

Then silence, and again Latios continued. _"We wanted to confess to you that..."_

_"...we wanted to join you."_ Latias finished.

Ash, was taken aback, and by surprise, the Legendaries... wanted to join him, but why? Why they wanted to him? "Say that again, please?" He asked, making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

_"We wanted to join you Ash, as your Pokémon."_ Arceus repeated.

Now Ash is completely taken aback. Why? Why are they asking this to him? There are Legendaries, for offering themselves to him.

"Why are you asking this? He asked, once more.

_"Because, Ash... You saved this world many times, and you saved us all from those evil people, who can dominate our powers and to destroy us. We can't thank you enough for saving us, too much, and... this is the best way that we can offer to you."_ Arceus finished.

Ash, thinked back at the days that he met Legendaries, seeing them all, and protecting them all, from those crazed villains. His 'friends' made friends with them, some of them.

"I..." Ash said, the Legends looked at him.

_"Yes..."_ All of them said.

"I... can't, most of you are needs in this world, if I capture you... the world may gone to suspicions of your disappearance... It's just ... that you're too precious to be caught..." Ash admitted, he slowly looked at them, shamefully.

Some female Legendaries blushed, and the males just stood there, almost smiling, because Ash called them 'precious'.

Even Arceus, who she can understood what it meant. _"Don't be ashamed Ash."_ Arceus' used his front hooves to embrace Ash, which Ash almost caught by surprise. _"We understand that, but, we wanted to repay our debd to you, so please capture us Ash. You deserve us."_

Ash, understood it, they wanted to repay him back, by them being his Pokémon, he nodded. "Okay..." Ash said.

The Legendaries cheered, Ash had accepted their offer, they are now his Pokémon, and they will protect and be, together in his journey no matter what.

Arceus summoned 53 Pokeballs, and gave them to Ash. _"Here Ash, capture us..."_ Arceus requested.

Ash, nodded, he lifted his hand, and glowed blue, the Legendaries widen eyed, Ash can use aura. _"You can use aura?"_ All of them asked together.

Ash nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of my aura power, I can control them, but not that much." He explained, then Ash controlled the pokeballs, they're now glowing blue and each of them touched the heads of the Pokémon, and all of then engulfed by a red light, then the pokeballs shook a little and stopped, meaning complete capture.

Ash couldn't help but to smile, he may have something in life, despite of he betrayal of his friends, plus having Legendary Pokémon as yours is quite thrilling.

Then Ash, threw up the pokeballs, which releasing his captured Legends. "Come on out." He released all the captured Legends, which they smiled back.

* * *

_A Month passing..._

* * *

Ash, with Pikachu and Arceus by his side, was walking along the Hall of Origin.

Ash's health, improved since last few weeks... Thanks to his Pokémon taking care of him, they are still on the same caring for Ash.

Arceus was close to Ash, like she was accompanying him, few weeks ago with him, she was able to show her to him, and that's a good start for her relationship with him.

The other Legendaries were out in the world doing there duties, they said that they will fix something that they no more do their duties.

And as they got to the Hall, Ash looked around the massive room, there were large circles on the floor with different kinds of colors, Ash thought that's were the positions of each Legendaries.

Then, Ash was suddenly pounced down by Manaphy, which made Ash stumble back a bit and hugged her back.

"Hello Manaphy." Ash greeted.

"Hi, papa, I love you..." Manaphy said, snuggling on Ash's chest.

"Love you too..." He placed a kiss on her forehead, making her comfortable in his arms, Manaphy snuggled more on Ash's chest.

Then Arceus, glowed white, and a portal came up on view, Ash looked on the portal, until 4 unknown Pokémon came out.

Ash looked on each of one of them:

The first one was a quadrupedal stag-like Pokemon with a blue and black coat. Along its back it has multicolored spots that glow when it is in battle. It has long, gleaming yellow antlers that shine with all of the colors of the spectrum; its antlers resemble the roots of a tree. Its yellow-lined hooves are pointed, and it has a long blue and black tail. In the glint of its eyes is the shape of the letter "X".

The second one was a large avian-like Pokémon. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. It's wings and tails have three points extending along the edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. It has underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. The legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards.

The third one was a serpent-like body with a green and black pattern on it. There are black frills on the back of its head like a frilled lizard. Its eyes comprise four green hexagons like the compound eyes of of an insect. More green hexagons are on the front and back of its frills. Its tail is flat and is black on top and green on the bottom. Its tail ends with five separate green tendrils.

The last one was a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms resembling a dress. Its headdress consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centerpiece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it.

Ash, seems interested to know these Pokémon, despite the fact that they were Legendaries.

"Um, Arceus... What are those four Pokémons?" Ash looked at Arceus.

_"Ash, these 4 is the Legendary Pokémon from Kalos Region."_ Arceus answered._ "Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde and Diancie, this is Ash, our Chosen One, and opposite."_

The four of them nodded, as their sign of their greetings.

_"Will you four explain yourselves to our Chosen One?"_ She asked the four creatures.

The four of them nodded. Then the first one with the antlers came near him.

_"I am Xerneas, I am the Life Pokémon, a Fairy-Type Legendary Pokémon, I can share eternal life with my powers."_ Xerneas described herself.

Next one to come is the large avian-bird like Pokémon.

_"I am Yveltal, I am the opposite of Xerneas, the Destruction Pokémon, a Dark and Flying-Type Legendary Pokémon, I absorb the life of my environment."_ Yveltal described himself.

Next one is the serpentine one came in front.

_"I am Zygarde, I am the Order Pokémon, a Dragon and Ground-Type Legendary Pokémon, you may think that I'm relate to Xerneas and Yveltal, no, I monitor the ecosystem of Kalos, and I release my powers to those people, to oppose them."_ Zygarde described himself.

And lastly the sylph-like Pokémon came.

_"I am Diancie, I am the Jewel Pokémon, a Rock and Fairy-Type Legendary Pokémon, I create diamonds to protect myself from enemies, and I'm the guardian of the Heart Diamond."_ Diancie described herself, she pointed behind him, Ash turned around and saw a huge pink diamond.

Ash smiled, he saw four new Rare Pokémon, Legendaries too, he heard something about the Kalos Region, he thought that will be his next journey, but he'll put that to his later to do list.

"Wow, it is amazing to see you Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde and Diancie, it's a pleasure to see you." Ash happily said.

The 4 Legends smiled._ "No need Ash, our duty is to protect you, as all the Legendaries."_ Xerneas said.

_"When I first heard about you with the other Legends, I must sat that I'm impressed, you really are the "Chosen One"."_ Yveltal stated.

_"As we see you, we also want to come with you like the other Legends."_ Zygarde said.

This caught Ash's attention. "Wait, you wanted to come... with me?" This made him surprised.

Diancie flew near him._ "Yes, Chosen One, we wanted to come with you, we declare ourselves to be your Pokémon."_ She finished.

Ash couldn't help but to smile, he was having more Pokémon on his team. It was their choice, so Ash accepted. "Okay, then."

Arceus summoned four more pokeballs, and each pokeballs touched their heads, and the four were engulfed by a red light and went inside the pokeball, the balls blinked red three times and stopped, complete capture.

Then Arceus, interacted the ball and released the captured Legendaries. "Welcome to the team..." Arceus said, which made the 4 Legends smirked.

* * *

_2 months passing... (Total of 3 months now.)_

* * *

After that month, all Legendaries were in the hall, pretty much doing some checking before they leave their duties.

And the council has ended, the Legendaries were no longer doing their duties, at least in certain times, but it was something that humans can't handle in the world. But still they will fix that problem on certain times...

Both Ash and Arceus had developing feelings for each other, Ash was almost blushing when he was near Arceus, or when she is caring for her, it's like he wanted to say that he loves her, but he couldn't.

Arceus, has more determined feelings for Ash, she had been with him more than two months, she's starting to let out her feelings for her, she's showing platonic love feelings for him, she can't stand for sitting, she wanted to say those three _words..._

She had an idea to confess it right now, she was thinking to do this in the garden, where no one would interfere... and stopping her.

Ash and Arceus were strolling around the hall, then they reached to a huge door, Arceus pushed the door and with a bright light, Ash covered his eyes from the powerful radiating light.

Then after the light glowed down, Ash looked and saw... a magnificent garden. The garden was almost luscious green, where trees, flowers and swaying breeze can be seen and felt. There was a waterfall, flowing down like crystal waters, almost beautiful when the moonlight shining to it.

Ash was amazed, seeing like this place for the first time, Ash had a feeling that he wanted to live here, if he can, he has also an idea... of confessing his lover for her.

Then he and Arceus walked down the path, sitting down on a shaded part of the tree, it was big for the two of them to sit down to...

Then they were staring at each other right in the eyes... A momentum of silence, which wasn't that long... Arceus was to speak first...

"Ash... I..." Arceus started, she was already feeling nervous, confessing her love to him.

Ash, too wanted to say that he loves her, he tried to build up the courage to say so. "Yes, Arceus..." He replied back...

"There is... something I wanted to say... to you." Her voice is now quivering, she wanted to yell that she loves him, but she needs to be cautious on what she's saying...

"So do I, Arceus." He said back, he now preparing to say those_ three special words..._

"I..." Arceus began...

"I..." Ash began...

"I... l-"

"I... lo-"

Then they said this together... "I love you."

From what had they said, and they heard... they love... each other. Arceus looked down on Ash, her face near his.

"Ash... you love me?" She began...

Ash, placed both of his hands on Arceus' face. "Yes, Arceus, I love you..."

By hearing those words, Arceus' almost melted of the confession of Ash, he actually loves her... "Oh, Ash... I love you too." She muttered, her face down tearing tears, Ash took notice and swiped the tears from Arceus' face.

She nuzzled her head against his, portraying her love for him, Ash leaned on the tree as she nuzzles him.

Then Ash looked at her face, then something rare happened, Ash is even more astonished to see one of the horizontal lines running upon its face splitting open, for the first time revealing its physical mouth to him.

Arceus, breathed out and leaned on Ash's face, touching his lips, and began... to kiss him.

Ash, was startled for a moment and gladly return the kiss, their tongues touching each other, going for a french chaste kiss, Arceus' tongue was larger than his, but effortly kissing back.

After 30 seconds had passed, they seperated, leaving a trail of strings of their combined salivas. "Ash, I love you so much..."

Ash smiled and rubbed Arceus' head. "I love you too Arceus, I have this feeling for you for so long, that I just wanted to see you and say this, and now I'm here, to say that I love you."

Arceus, had now officially heard that they love each other, she wanted for him to be his eternal mate, forever.

"Ash, I've been meaning to ask you... that." Arceus started. "Ash, I've wanted you for a long time, please Ash, be my mate..."

Ash's couldn't believe what Arceus said, she wanted him to become her mate... "Ar.. Arceus, uhh... is it that a bit, too much?" His head, pouring ideas already, she asked this out of the blue, for him, he thinks that escalated quickly.

"No Ash, I've wanted you for a long time, please Ash, be my mate." Arceus begged, she looked onto his hazel irises.

Ash, forgets what he thinks, and smiled... Gladly will accept her as his mate. "Yes, Arceus, I'll be your mate, I've been waiting this for a long time."

Arceus heart began to swell from his answers, then she placed a hoof on Ash's head, then he glowed to a bright white, Arceus stood back and watched Ash transform.

Ash, engulfed by a bright light, then he's body is shapeshifting, growing bigger, forming a shape of a body like a centaur, then there's something is spiking out onto his abdomen.

Then after a few seconds, we see as Ash, as a gigantic being, yellow skinned, 17 plates circling his abdomen, and releasing God Aura, we see in front is a Shiny Arceus in glory.

Ash, opened his eyes, he's feeling powers surging inside him, the manipulation of that power was tremendous, Ash, landed down, his hooves touching the ground, he was looking at Arceus. "Arceus?"

Arceus smiled. "Ash... you are like me now." She announced.

Ash looked at himself, rotating his head behind his body, he saw his form, instead of white, he is colored gold, then the plates went inside his abdomen, he looked down, he was touching the ground, instead of feet, but with a pointed foot, he noticed that he his taller than her, despite her own height.

"Arceus..." He smiled and looked at her, he tried to speak, but he was tackled by her, to the ground, giving him a kiss, their mouth were connected, with their jaws fit kissing passionately.

Then they seperated from lack from air. "Ash... please mate me now..."

Ash looked at her. "Okay, then..."

* * *

_Soundtrack background playing : Kenny G Forever in Love_

_You might (wanna) play that song before you read the next breakline, I was thinking to put that song while playing and reading it at the same time, was really romantic, you can find this on Youtube, if you want to play, this is a combination of saxophone, clarinet and grand piano._

_And the next here, is the sex scene, I found it hard 'Paraphrasing' it, but still it's worth it. And this is mainly Arceus' POV..._

* * *

_Arceus's POV_

_(Their actions, you think it's impossible to do when there are gears on their abdomens, I likely think that their bodies can 'phase' through the gears, literally.)_

This is the feeling, I've always wanted to feel, me and Ash, having sex together, the feeling was almost as undesirably good.

Once they, too, were matted down flat, I positioned myself behind him, tucking his tail under me. Reaching around with a wet primary, I tickled him beneath his lower jaw.

He half-shut his eyes, an odd purring sound originating in his throat. As sounds like 'ungodly'-like as it was, it compelled me to carry on with my maneuver.

Eventually I mixed things up, sawing my primary back and forth. He craned his head back and hissed like a serpent.

"Ssssss… ooh… that hit the spot…"

He purred with increased volume, which was music to my ears.

Soon enough I was targeted by a powerful craving, my mind ordering my body to exploit our current situation.

I waded forwards, compressing my chest into the matching curve of his spine and caging him with my hooves. Groping his plump chest with my left, I dragged my right from his neck to his lower belly and then reversed its direction, over and over.

Adopting the mannerisms of a vampire, I raked my tongue up and down the side of his neck and suckled his saliva-coated skin. His heart was hammering and his neck arteries were throbbing.

"Oh Arceus… ohhh yes… don't stop…" He moaned.

We were both under the influence and vulnerable – him even more so, as he would normally be too averse to consent to this level of sinful intimacy.

In all my years of life, I had never thirsted so vehemently to caress a male as I was caressing my partner.

It was an intoxicating need far more potent than alcohol, and I was deliberately taking advantage of him. His masculine pheromones had my hormones raging, so I bent him to my will to satisfy my carnal desires.

And judging by the way he moaned as I fondled him in various areas, he was hopelessly aroused and begging me to maintain the stimulation.

He slapped his hoof on the dense oak tree to brace himself, bending his head to one side and exposing more of his neck for me to devour. I obliged him, nipping his flushed skin.

The jolt of pleasurable pain caused him to jerk.

"Oh my… you must… do it again…"

I pinched him as he requested, eliciting another whimper from him.

Spontaneously, he whipped around and nuzzled behind my neck. I did not resist as he slammed my jaw against his, his tongue grappling with my own.

"Mmm… oh… that's it… taste me…" I ordered, gripping his sides tightly.

"So… so good… mmm… I love… it…" he said in a muffled voice.

The kiss was sloppy and noisy, Ash's tongue battling with mine as we traded salivary secretions.

Some of the saliva dripped onto his chest and was then smeared onto mine.

I bore down on him with more pressure, and before either of us could react, our beak lock was broken as his feet lost traction. He slipped further down and was submerged up to his chest.

I slid with him as he transitioned to a half-recumbent position, and something happened that blew me away.

I was unable to steady myself, and so my most erogenous plunged against his and stayed there.

Euphoria rocketed up my spine and detonated in my brain, leaving me dizzy. Ash's back arched and his eyes flew wide open.

As he sank back down into the ground, he moaned loudly, "Ohhh dear gods…"

He touched most intimate areas on my abdomen, and there was but one course of action left to pursue. I barely extended my legs, separating my secret garden from his.

"Ash… I want you so badly… I want to be your mate… forever…" I whispered.

"Arceus… what if… I… we…" He stuttered.

I placed my first primary on his mouth, hushing him.

"Shhh. If you want me… to be happy… make passionate love… to me…" I whispered.

He gulped, and a spark flared to life deep within the dark pits of his eyes. It was the spark of compliance, of lust, of readiness.

He, too, wanted to have shameless sex with me, to strip me of my sexual purity and sacrifice his in kind.

"I'll do… whatever… you ask… me to…"

He kissed her for the final time, he didn't notice that he was erect, his flaccid tool out of the sheath, waiting to be pleasured. He climbed right behind me, he raised himself behind me, his body laid behind me, and preparing to fulfill my desire.

His member was around a foot and a half wide at the black-colored base, tapering down to a bright red tip that was a full seven feet away from the base. Instead, the entire thing was prehensile and covered in little bumps along the sides that Arceus was certain would feel incredible. The thick, powerful muscles of his cock were flexing and curling to line up correctly with her hole.

Then he inserted his tool inside her, her slick folds seperating from his penis. Pushing deeper at a slow rate inside her 'garden', then stopped by a fleshy barrier inside, it was her hymen.

In Ash's mind, he was inexperienced of sex, he learned about it long time, he knew about people for their first time doing this, they were called virgins. And with Arceus was a completely different level.

Arceus was a virgin, for many millenias' ago, and he's the one who'll take her virginity now.

"Ar- Arceus..." He said, not sure what to do, she knew that he'll hurt her, but this is different.

"Go Ash, go on." I begged, preparing to face the pain.

And with a nod, he pushed himself, deeper, piercing her hymen, and an audibly loud moan, then Ash stopped, again pressed onto another one, but this is different, the tip of his organ felt a round entrance, he knew it was her womb, where the sperm goes inside, unite with an egg, and procreate a child or an egg.

"Are you okay, Arceus?" He asked to me, he could see my face in pain.

I nodded. "Yes... I'm fine Ash, go please me, please." And he did a back and forth motion, thrusting his organ in and out of her, again and again.

His muscles tied themselves in knots and became as durable as steel.

"Unh… ohhh… you feel… _so good_…"

He flung his hooves out on either side of my abdomen, clenching her body Syrupy lubricant oozed out of my opening and his, slathering our nether regions and doubling the already-mind-blowing satisfaction of my thrusts.

As an adult, I sparingly wondered how sensational it would feel to have sex, to discover if it truly was the most exceptional activity two mortals could partake in.

And here I was, grinding myself against the lucky male that was soon to be my mate, the tidal waves of ecstasy infallible confirmation that the rumors were true.

"Mmm… I never… imagined… you could… unh… make me… feel… this way…" I gushed, my muscles stiffening.

Thanks to his immortality, his endurance was limitless, and he could not stop pounding into his partner. Little-by-little, I was driving myself closer and closer to the heart of the blaze, where a spectacular climax awaited.

Surely these surges of pleasure were but the precursor to the all-consuming inferno that was an orgasm. It was the ultimate reward, the ultimate release of sexual tension… and it was almost within reach.

Ash, kissed me for some seconds, which gladly took it, and tore his jaw away from mine and his head looking up, staring at the sky while spewing moan after moan into the air like a fountain.

"Unh… mmm… ohhh my… you're… killing me…"

"Mmm… so… are you… but I'm… not… going to… stop…"

Time held no meaning to me; I could only count the number of times our sex organs kissed. Out of the blue, he unleashed a shockwave of his godly energy.

I heard the juice splash and the ruffling leaves on the tree shooking on the ground, but paid no attention whatsoever. I drooled and sucked on the place where I licked him, that bordered his neck, slowing down my thrusts and dragging them out.

My whole system was nearing the breaking point; it would not be long now.

"I can't… take it… I'm so… close…" he whimpered, his eyes partially rolling back in his head. "Please… send me… over… the edge…"

I shoved my hooves under his lower back, drawing them upwards as I pushed downwards to reap the most pleasure as I could. In the space of five thrusts, I shot past the point of no return.

The urge to climax swelled and swelled in my lower body, and my mind went utterly blank.

"Ohhh… A-Arceus… I'm… going… to…"

He failed to finish the sentence, the back of his hooves pointing, seemingly poking the ground, means of digging it like a pickaxe.

I roughly thrust against him one last time… and claimed him as my mate eternal.

He squirmed and trembled as an orgasm wracked his body, and I writhed like a serpent as pulses of incomprehensible ecstasy sent my muscles into a controlled frenzy.

He erupted like a volcano, injecting load after load of his hot, viscous seed into me.

"Oh god… Arceus… this is… ohhh… so very… good… take it… take it… all…"

He pumped it into me until my narrow passage was clogged, the rest of his sticky milk gluing itself to our nether regions.

"Mmm… ohhh yes… Ash… I… love you… unh… mmm…" He thrusted and thrusted yielding his own secretions, pulsing out and filling her womb.

Once he had emptied his supply of semen into me – and my body had detected that I was overflowing with it – our orgasms wound down, ceasing with all the drama of a candle being snuffed out.

Lightheaded and in a euphoric daze, I collapsed onto him. I could not yet appreciate or fathom the enormity of what we had done – or the implications for the future, _our_ future – but none of it mattered at this point.

He pulled himself out, then his seeds pouring down on the ground.

The sensual afterglow was as important as the consummation itself, a period in which to recover and reflect.

Today was the first day of the rest of our lives; I swore to the others that I would be by his side until the Earth itself ceased to exist. Even when everything else was gone, we would be floating together in our universe of affection, a universe laden with stars and galaxies and... love.

He uttered not a word, gasping for breath, his eyelids shrouding his eyes. Upon his plush, pulsing chest I lay my woozy head.

Mustering the resolve to speak, I crooned to him with the rhetoric of a romanticist.

"You… are mine… and I… am yours… for we… were always… meant… to be. And this… is… our… destiny… I love... you." I said every word for him.

He, slumped against a tree and letting Arceus, rests her head onto his left front hoof . "I love you, Arceus..." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and his right hoof hugging her abdomen, and finally slumping to sleep too.

* * *

**Here's the end ladies and gentlemen...**

**I wanted to say that thank you again one more time for your concerns and your patience on updating the next chapter, and I earned your respect**

**And I made this chapter a good quality-wise, and I think it is understandable, and I apologize for the long wait, make it like an author's bias...**

**Enjoy reading, and if you do, please review! :D**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
